


Aha Gay Goose

by Lemon_Rock



Category: Disney Duck Universe, Disney Ducks (Comics)
Genre: Cousin Incest, Duckcest, Everyone Is Gay, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:27:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23793856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemon_Rock/pseuds/Lemon_Rock
Summary: So, uhhh, this is just my procrastination fic while I strain myself to work on the actual fic lol
Relationships: Donald Duck/Gladstone Gander
Comments: 9
Kudos: 37





	Aha Gay Goose

**Author's Note:**

> Will they fuck? Won't they?  
> Find out on the this episode of The Gay Goose!

_ "Name one stupid thing we did recently." _

_ "Well, for starters, prolonging this." _

The half-goose winced, gasping lightly as he’d been slammed up against the wall, not given a moment’s breath as the other’s beak pressed back roughly; hard, demanding, hungry. His leg clasped and wrapped around the duck’s waist possessively, pulling, tugging, drawing their bodies ever closer, a hand had stroked him slowly, patiently, a complete contradiction to the eagerness that played above.

Gladstone didn’t hesitate to press himself up against the duck, grinding along with him in a rhythm that only they were accustomed to; a rhythm that only they could enjoy together, in a way that no other could compete with.

It got them both thinking about all the times they’d been like this with Daisy -tried with Daisy- but neither time had really gotten them going like this, together, inappropriately intimate, socially unjustifiable.

Donald had loved Daisy, he truly did, but she’d never loved him for who he was, just as the man she could one day shape him into; the perfect, rich, well-mannered, sophisticated duck that she dreamed him to be. With Gladstone, as per usual, it was nearly the complete opposite. With Gladstone, Daisy had already found that civilised, dapper charm that she’d always wanted in her significant other, but Gladstone didn’t love her, never did, never will, the pure purpose of his courting of the fair Daisy was all in spite of Donald, in envy of what Daisy had had over the duck. He wanted that, craved it.

It didn’t take Gladstone long to see that his empty pursuit to take Daisy out was all a farce to gain his cousin’s attention, to have Donald look at him again with that fire in his eyes each time they argued, to have the duck all to himself for as long as possible. And, somehow, it’d taken him less time to accept that fact indefinitely.

And, after the gander had ceased his faux want to date the bow cladded hen, Donald figured out just how inconsiderate and belittling of a person Daisy was to him. Sure she had her good moments, but it had taken him even longer to realise that it was the chase he so thrilled after, not the maiden it showcased, and who better to have given him such a chase than Gladstone had?

This conclusion had persuaded him to spend more time at the gander’s side, to keep him closer than need be, to the point where innocent cuddles soon became filled with subtle nudges and delicate strokes, to the point where cute glances became moony stares with heart shaped pupils, to the point where they couldn’t stop the wide grins, lopsided smiles and prate giggles that lingered long after another random conversation or pointless argument.

_ "Name one stupid thing we did recently." _

_ "Well, for starters, prolonging this." _

It was at one of their weekly sleepovers that Gladstone had gained a sudden change of attitude. He’d become more fidgety, more nervous; hesitant. And Donald, always the observant type -he had to be, looking after three troublesome kids for ten years, he was grateful for that quality then- never let those simple changes slip passed his view, no matter how good the other was at covering it up.

“Gladstone.” He’d sighed, “What’s up? You seem awkward.”

Gladstone shifted slightly underneath their shared blanket, dragging a hand through his blonde curls, “I’m-” he stalled for a second, taking the chance to look anywhere but at his older cousin, “I have a crush on this guy. And I’m not really sure if he’s into me or not, which is weird ‘cause I’m so beautiful that even gods quiver before me.” The gander chuckled.

Donald tried his best not to scoff, instead rolling his eyes at the goose, gesturing for him to continue.

"I don't know. I just want him to like me too. We spend a lot of time together but I'm sure he doesn't think of us as anything more than just-"  _ cousins. _ The gander wanted to say, he wanted to tell Donald that  _ Hey, man, I'm in love with you or whatever. Wanna grab lunch some time?  _ But nothing was ever really that easy.

He swore that if they weren't related, he'd have no hesitation to take as many risks as need be to claim the duck as his own, to showcase him for the world as the love of his life, as the luckiest prize he could've ever gotten his well-gloved hands on.

"You know," Donald started, removing himself from their blanket fort at the sound of the doorbell ringing, his beak scrunching up at the sudden gust of wind underneath his casual sweater, "to get the attention of someone you like, just ask them to kiss you. Their reaction will tell you if they like you back or not."

"Oh hush up. Who gave you permission to sound like Dr. Love? I hope you drown in all that useless knowledge."

Donald chuckled at the response, baring his tongue through his teeth as he made way to the front door. Opening it, he grunted, another ding dong ditch. His new neighbor's kid was becoming pretty notorious for it.

The gander brushed passed, scoping the front yard for whoever was wasting their precious movie night.

"Who was it?" Gladstone asked, looking back at the duck after finding nothing, and locked the front door behind him. "If it's not important then I'd like to remind you that the blankets are getting cold."

Donald sighed, watching as Gladstone leaned against the doorframe cooly -in the green tank top he got for free from some fancy store the other day. "Just the new kid next door. He thinks it's cool to play ding dong ditch with the crazy neighbor." He chuckled, stepping forward toward the gander.

"Didn't we used to do that?" The gander smirked, eyes flickering between Donald's eyes and beak.

"Yeah, but our neighbor wasn't as crazy. He's just being stupid." The duck added, face drawing in closer to the other's.

"We did a lot of stupid things when we were younger, Donald."  


"Mm. You say it like we don't still."

_ "Name one stupid thing we did recently." _ The gander smiled, biting his lip.

_ "Well, for starters, prolonging this." _ Donald grinned, pushing his beak against the gander's harshly.

Gladstone giggled excitedly, leaning forward and wrapping his arms around Donald's neck to pull him in closer.

The longer they stood there -kissing, caressing each other- the more it drove Donald insane.

The half-goose winced, gasping lightly as he’d been slammed up against the wall, not given a moment’s breath as the other’s beak pushed back roughly; hard, demanding, hungry.

Donald huffed, grabbing the gander's thigh and wrapping it around his waist possessively, pulling, tugging, drawing their bodies ever closer, a hand had begun to stroke in between Gladstone's thighs slowly, patiently, a complete contradiction to the eagerness that played above.

Gladstone didn’t hesitate to press himself up against the duck, grinding along with him in an inconsistent rhythm.

"Oh fuck." Gladstone gasped, feeling something warm and wet rub up against his leg. "Don…" He sighed, craning his head to the left, eyes widening instantly. "Shit. Donald. The window."

Said duck grumbled something along the lines of  _ fuck it _ , and Gladstone pushed his face in the direction of Donald's livingroom window.

In the corner of said window was the little doorbell ringer himself, sipping a juice-box as he watched the two intently. "That little-" Donald huffed, drawing a finger across his neck and then pointing a finger at the small child, who just giggled and ran away in response.

Gladstone chuckled, "That was hot." He added sarcastically, pecking his cousin's cheek.

"And yet there you are." Donald smirked back, pointing a finger at the gander's, now very visible, erection.

"Oh hush up and take me to your bed, loser."

**Author's Note:**

> That ding dong ditch kid is all of us rn hnngg


End file.
